zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend Of Relyt: New Life, New Rise/Chapter 6. Help Aryll
Me,"Malon, stop....oh....ahhhh....yes!" My eyes open. Me,"What the hell?" 'Was that a dream? It has to be.' I look to my right, then left. Me,'It is. Weird, how come I was thinking of Malon? Ilia would kill me if she knew I had this dream.' I get up and head to the kitchen. I grab a cup and get some water. I head to Malon's room. Me,'Why do I have this sudden urge to get in bed with her.......oh no.' I get my tunic on and go to Veil. I get on him and we ride to Kokiri Forest. I pull Veil to a stop. We are in front of Aryll's house, Argorok's sister. I go knock on the door an go inside. Aryll,"Relyt? It is 5AM. Whats wrong?" I explain to her my dream. Aryll,"Well I'm 10 years old. You shouldn't really tell me this stuff. But luckily, I am a genius. It seems to me that, well, you are in love with Malon." Me,"Are you serious?" Aryll,"Yep. There are very little things you can do, now that you are dreaming of that kind of stuff. I would suggest spending more time with Ilia or get out for awhile, and uh, have some "man" time with your friends, boys that is. It just so happens that I need your help. You can get your friends and go on this mission for me." Me,"Uh, Okay." The next day, Ark, Darvus and I arrive at Aryll' house. Aryll,"Hi Darvus!!" Darvus,"Hello Aryll." Aryll keeps staring at Darvus. Ark,"Aryll?" Aryll"Wha? Oh, okay. I need you guys to goto Zauz's island. Zauz is a old geezer who can forge some pretty nice swords. I need you to deliver these crystals to him. Since it is on the other side of the world, you will need a ship. Goto Mercay Town, there some old geezer named Linebeck. He has a ship. Ask him if you can use it. If he won't give it to you, show him this." Aryll hands me a triforce pendant. Aryll,"Now go! I have things to do with this wiggly toy some girl gave me. She said to put it somewhere then turn it on and I would feel good. She didn't say where but I am pretty sure I know where." Darvus and I,"......................EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" Darvus and I jump through the window. Ark,"Alright, let me show you how to use it. You put it in here. Let me do it for you." I aim the clawshot at the window and fire it at him. It drags him out. Ark,"One of these days I will see a girl nude!!!" Me,"Yeah, when you're like 50 if you keep acting like that!!!" Mercay Town As it would be, Mercay Town wasn't a very long journey. We arrive very shortly to a small town by the sea. A port is located by the left. We head that way. We see a old man scrubbing a boat with a rag. Me,"Excuse me, old man, would you happen to know a little girl named Aryll?" ???,"Wha? Aryll? That you? Hussie, you no not to sneak up on old men." Ark,"Eh old geezer, you seem to know her, she said we could borrow you ship." ???,"What? Ma ship you want? Linebeck never gives up his ship." I show him he Triforce pendant. Linebeck,"What is this.....oh my.....this is not good.....for him showing me this....boy...I am going to give you something. You will need it very soon. For now, hold on to it until the time is right. I leave you my ship. Name something new if you want. Good bye." The old man just vanishes. Me,"What the hell just happened?" Darvus,"I don't really know. I think we should just continue on." We hop on to my new boat. We sail off towards what we have marked on my chart. Zauz's Island Ark,"Are we there yet?" Me,"Hmmm, almost." Darvus,"Captain Relyt!! We got a problem! We have a couple of Gyorg Sharks!!" Me,"Ark, man the canon. Darus take control of the ship." Darvuss,"Eh? What do you have in mind?" I pull my tunic, and rips off into shorts with a green zora sign on the left and a blue Nayru's pearl on the left. The overall color is black. I take out my zora shell and dive into the water with it with me. My shell and I float up with me on top. I pull out the guitar of waves and play The Song Of Waves. My shell and I rise up on top of the wave. I ride it all the way to a point were my board and I lift off and spiral do to a special maneuver that I created called The Back Whirlpool. The maneuver is like this, every shell has special abilities. My shell can destroy, create, or even manipulate whirlpools. Back Whirlpool creates a quick whirlpool that begins at the sea floor and rises to the top with out altering the wave. When it reaches the back of my shell I am launched of because once the whirlpool reaches the top of the wave it creates a waterspout or a water tornado. The wave crashing down moves at a high speed. When it becomes the waterspout, it receives the gained speed from the wave in addition to its starting speed, makes it a death trap. The waterspout eats the Gyorg sharks. They are suddenly launched up into th air. Ark begins launching bombs at them as they plummet to the ground. Each one is destroyed. I return to my ship. I can't wear my tunic, due to the fact that I ripped it off. Nerie won't be happy. We arrive at the destination and deliver the stones. It would seem that Zauz passed away a while back before we arrived. Luckily his nephew new what to do, so he happily accepted them. We return back to Kokiri Forest to alert Aryll that we successfully completed the mission. She wasn't there. Odd though she never leaves. But that is not what I am concerned about. I suddenly knew what to do now about my problem. When I left, all I cared about was the sea, the mission and the adventure. The minute I stepped back into the land of Hyrule, Malon's face appeared. I need to speak to Farore. Farore Farore,"Relyt? You should not be here." Me,"I need a mission. Now." Farore,"It so turns out that I have a quest, but this not going to be easy. There are several things you need to do. For starters, you will need a team of 7 more men. One will appear during the quest, and you are the leader, so you will need five more. As soon as you decide it, return to me. But be aware, Darvus and Argorok may not attend you in this quest. Also remember that these team mates must be prepared for death. This journey may end up in the death of a team mate. This journey will determine if a upcoming war will take place or not. We believe...I have said enough. Go now before the others return!!"